(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filling device of a dual layered filling and packing device, and in particular to a packing device which fills inner tea bag with or without tag into dual layered tea bag having an outer foil bag.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Most packages for food and medicines are single layered package, facilitating to carry along when it is a necessary. In view of the above, coffee bags, or tea bags are commonly available in the market. Particularly, tea leaves packages have to be properly done so as to avoid the tea leaves within the package from contamination. As a result, a non-porous foil bag is used to pack the inner tea bag, and the tea bag is then sealed. Conventionally, the filling and packing device is only restricted to packaging of tea leaves for a specific amount, and manual operation is needed so as to put the inner cotton paper bag into the foil bag. As a result, the efficiency of such operation is low and it is unhygienic. It is an object of the present invention to provide a filling device of a dual layered filling and packing device which mitigates the above-mentioned drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filling device of a dual layered filling and packing device, wherein a reciprocating grip structure is corresponding to a folding structure to deliver reciprocating so that the inner layer packing bag can be directly filled into the foil bag for sealing, thus the production efficiency is improved and the quality is maintained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a filling device of a dual layered filling and packing device, wherein a guiding tag is directly deliver to the folding structure and the tea bag is delivered to the folding structure, the tag is dropped into the funnel tube of the folding structure so as to proceed with automatic packaging.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a filling device of a dual layered filling and packing device, wherein a clipping arm is provided below the tag guiding rack, thereby the clipping arm holds the sealed tag and the cotton thread, and the tag is pulled a distance, and a cut is used to cut the sealed tag.